User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 07
Intro Okay, so its almost the holiday seasons and there are some new movies or games that we're looking forward to getting. Whether its the return of Master Chief in the upcoming Halo 4 ''or the release of two ''Resident Evil ''films in September as well as a new game in early October, there's at least something that we're waiting for release. My Question(s) What are your most anticipated games or films for this year? Why are they your anticipated films or games? Also, if there are any books that are meant to be released during the holiday seasons, what are your anticipated books? My Reply My most anticipated games for this year are.... 1. ''Resident Evil 6 ''----> I loved ''Resident Evil ''ever since I first played the fifth game, even though that game was more of action than horror. I seen walkthroughs for the other main games (''1, 2'', ''3: Nemesis, Code: Veronica X, 0'', ''4 and Revelations) on youtube out of bordom and they were pretty good and scary, even though I was watching instead of playing them. I don't really want to make the sixth game another game I watched on youtube. I'm going to get it when I go to Best Buy to pick out a game for a birthday present, along with a new copy of Saints Row: The Third ''since my copy is ruined. 2. ''Medal Of Honor: Warfighter ----> I've been a fan of Medal Of Honor ''for a long time, even longer than ''Halo ''and ''Call Of Duty ''(espically since I'm losing interest in ''Call Of Duty). The first games I played in the series was Frontline and Rising Sun. I haven't really played much of the games in the series since some of the games arn't even on PlayStation or Xbox, but I have played the 2010 reboot (I have the limited edition with the HD version of Frontline). The story was interesting, but not TOO interesting and the ending where Rabbit (one of the playable characters in the game) died from his wounds was not very good. I hope this sequel to the 2010 reboot has a better story as well as a better ending. 3. Halo 4 ----> Halo ''is one of the most famous and successful gaming franchises in the history of the world. The first game has a legacy for being the game that made the original Xbox successful. ''Halo 2 also had a legacy for shaping online multiplayer on console with its matchmaking technology. And apart from games, the Halo ''series also consists of novels, comic books and movies (like fan-made live action films and ''Halo Legends). My favorite games in the series are Halo 2, Halo 3 and Halo: ODST. I doubt the fourth game will be another favorite, but I can't wait for the next chapter in Master Chief's story. I just hope 343 Industries doesn't ruin the famous series that Bungie made for over a decade. My most anticipated movies for this year are.... 1. Resident Evil: Retribution----> Even though the live-action films are loosely based off of the video game series and more action-based than horror-based, I do really enjoy them. This new chapter in Alice's story of revenge against the evil Umbrella Corporation will be taking her places across the world like Tokyo and Moscow and her mysterious past will be revealed in this film. New characters will be appearing as well as some old characters, including some that died in earlier films and will reappear as clones. This movie will come out in threaters on Spetember 14, but I'm going to wait till it goes on DVD. 2. ''Resident Evil: Damnation ''----> This is a GC Animation film that follows the same storyline as the games do. I've seen the predecesor, ''Resident Evil: Degeneration ''and it was pretty good. It will come out on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 25 in Japan and maybe USA. Hopefully USA. That's all I got to say as I don't know any novels coming out this holiday season. If you don't feel like explaining why any film, game or book are your anticipated, you can just say the title. Don't be shy about it. :) And yes, its a huge year of ''Resident Evil ''for me if any of you are going to say that. Category:Blog posts